


For Better For Worse

by ivanna



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowadays Chris/Vin illustrations</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better For Worse

 

Comfort

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Disagree

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Hospital

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Memory

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Morning

  
[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Office

Strip

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Kiss

[ ](http://postimage.org/)


End file.
